


Come calmare Mick Rory

by Lia483



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: FireWave, First Kiss, M/M, Mick is afraid of needles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mick, devi stare fermo!"<br/> "No! Io non starò qui buono buono a farmi bucare! Testa azzurra, se provi a fare una cosa del genere, ti converrà tenermi sedato molto a lungo! Perché quando mi sveglierò, butterò giù tutta la nave da cima a fondo!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come calmare Mick Rory

"Mick, devi stare fermo!"  
"No! Io non starò qui buono buono a farmi bucare! Testa azzurra, se provi a fare una cosa del genere, ti converrà tenermi sedato molto a lungo! Perché quando mi sveglierò, butterò giù tutta la nave da cima a fondo!"  
"Mick!"  
Tutti sapevano che tra di loro Mick era quello con più forza fisica, ma che Leonard, Jefferson, Rip e Ray non riuscissero a tenerlo fermo sul letto in quattro era preoccupante. Nel frattempo, Stein cercava di tenere un panno premuto contro la ferita al fianco destro che sanguinava copiosamente, ma era difficile dato come il grosso uomo continuava a cercare di scendere dal lettino in infermeria. Era stato già difficile riuscire a portarcelo. Tenerlo fermo sembrava del tutto impossibile.  
"Mick, smettila, non sentirai niente!" esclamò spazientito il ragazzo più piccolo, che cercava di tenergli fermo un braccio e di attirare la sua attenzione.  
L'uomo si voltò verso di lui, la rabbia che brillava negli occhi azzurri, con l'intenzione di dirgli chi avrebbe sentito sicuramente male se non l'avessero lasciato andare, quando di colpo la sua bocca incontrò quella più morbida di Jax, allungatosi in avanti per zittirlo.  
L'infermeria si fece silenziosa, mentre gli uomini intorno a loro restavano scioccati a guardarli, chi più chi meno - Leonard e Martin sapevano da un po' di tempo che i due erano attratti l'uno dall'altro.  
Nel frattempo, Gideon ne approfittò per fare la puntura velocissima che tanto aveva fatto agitare il piromane ferito e Jax si staccò dal bacio quando sentì che l'altro si stava addormentando. Dopo un paio di secondi, Mick dormiva come un bambino.  
La metà più giovane di Firestorm, con le guance ancora più scure del normale, probabilmente perché tutti lo stavano fissando, borbottò qualche frase sull'andarsi a prendere qualcosa da mangiare visto che non c'era più bisogno di lui e sparì dalla stanza, neanche fosse stato Flash in persona.


End file.
